Lily
by Summoner Firefly
Summary: It's rated PG-13 for stuff that happens later on in the story. Anyway, I can't really tell you what it is about because then that will give away the whole story! Just read to find out! Thanks!!!!


*Disclaimer*- Here me now and believe me later! None of these characters are mine, so please do not sue me! All of these characters belong to the wonderful ladies of CLAMP. Oh, wait there is one character that is mine! Lily belongs to me and please don't use her unless you get my permission.

*Author's Note*-Okay, this is yet a twist from my last story "The Love Connection" but do not worry the second installment of that story is on it's way. This story I wrote a while ago and then was told by my friends to put it up so here it is! Please be harsh in your reviews. Well, that is all. So on your way out make sure to review this story! Thanks!

"It's Eagle's ship!" A young girl cried in the middle of a large crowd, while staring at the NSX. The ship was slowly making it's way down to the ground. The girl in the crowd stood out among the auburn haired and average sized people that surrounded her. She was extremely tall for any one boy or girl of any age. She had soft blond hair that could be considered by most, to be white as well as glistening hazel eyes.

The crowd's eyes were fixated on the ship while also trying to withhold the joy of seeing family members once again. The girl just couldn't stand the tension anymore and she pushed her way through the bustling crowd towards the ship.

After making her way through, she reached the gate with two security guards on duty trying to contain other anxious people like her. But unlike the other people she able to dodge the guards. She ran full force in the direction of the figure that was slowly emerging from the doors of the NSX.

"Eagle, it's you!" The girl yelled as she hugged the figure.

"Lily..."the figure slowly replied with regret lingering in his eyes, "it's...me...Geo"

Lily looked up at Geo's face to see if this was some sort of trick but no it really was Geo. Geo was as tall as Eagle but Geo was much broader and stronger then Eagle could have ever dreamt to be.

Lily pushed herself away from Geo and asked him while trembling, "Where is Eagle? Tell me where he is."

"Oh, he is coming out in a while but don't worry he is okay." Geo replied trying to plaster a fake smile on his face.

"If...if he is okay...then why are you wearing the clothes of a commander?" Lily asked again shaking.  
"Uhhh..."

Lily looked up into Geo's eyes once again and asked flatly, "Eagle is dead... isn't he?"

"Lily I would prefer that we talk about this somewhere else," was his reply.

"This can't be happening! It just can't be happening!" Lily sobbed falling down to the cement floor that surrounded her. Geo stood next to her dumbfounded not knowing what to do.

A figure emerged from the ship and asked, "Hey Geo are you..." 

Then the figure caught a glimpse of Lily on the ground. He looked at her in bewilderment but snapped back to reality and asked, "Geo, I guess you would like me to speak to the crowd?"

"Yeah...Zazu that would be nice."

Geo then kneeled down to the floor and picked Lily up and decided to carry her to the closest building...the Captain's Quarters.

Lily looked up at Geo with tears still staining her eyes, puzzled. But then she sobbed again and pleaded to Geo, "Please Geo just drop me. If you do, then I will be able to rid myself and yourself of this horrible pain.

Geo simply replied, "Lily if I did that then I wouldn't have been much of a friend to Eagle, Now would I have?" He then smiled at her.

She looked into his eyes and then tears started slipping away from her face but these tears weren't for Eagle. They were for Geo. Lily had just learned how true of a friend Geo was to Eagle. She also found out that there was someone else besides her to which their life was now changing because of that. With knowing this she fell asleep into the comfort of Geo's arms.

Geo continued his way to the Captain's Quarters and when he reached his destination he placed Lily onto the couch while he took the couch that was across from her. There he sat in deep thought of how to explain what actually happened to Eagle to cause his death. 

Geo said to himself, "What should I tell Lily? I can't tell her that he got sick and died because that will only make her even more depressed. Eagle, why couldn't say a final goodbye telling her what was to happen instead of leaving it up to me? Why did you have to leave us? Why..."  
Out of the blue Geo was grabbed from his thoughts by a voice calmly asking, "Who is that Geo?"

"Huh?" Geo asked puzzled while staring at Zazu's face, "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you there Zazu. That is just someone that was acquainted with Eagle."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Zazu mumbled, "So, I guess it is safe to say that Eagle was popular among the ladies."

"Oh, no! That's Eagle's sister not his girlfriend."

"Eagle didn't have a sister. At least that what he always said," Zazu retorted.

"Oh, that's right Eagle never told you," Geo muttered to himself.

"What do you mean Eagle never told me? He didn't tell anyone he had a sister at least that's what I picked up," Zazu questioned with new curiosity burning bright in his brown eyes.

"Well that's because Eagle had a very good reason."  
"What's is it?" Zazu asked nudging his elbow into Geo, "Huh, huh?"

"Oh, nothing just forget I ever told you anything"  
"Come on Geo tell me already!" Zazu whined.

"No!"  
" Eagle never told anyone because I am supposed to be dead," Lily muttered waking up from her sleep.

"Lily I really don't think it is right to trust Zazu with anything. I mean if you give the man a beer he will tell you his life story along with anything else that he can think of."

"Why not? Eagle is dead so there is no use hiding my life anymore. What is there to protect me from? I've got no one to protect me now because I stupidly let my brother waste what little life he had taking care of me. Everyone that took care of me is now dead and I can't bare to ruin another person's life," Lily bellowed.

"That's not true Lily and you know it. You didn't ruin Eagle's life because he chose to take care of you. Eagle loved you so much that he couldn't bare to see his only sister taken away to an orphanage so he pretended that you were dead. Then he decided to take care of you on his own. Lily, don't blame yourself for Eagle's death. Eagle chose that road," Geo countered.

"I drove him to death Geo! He joined the NSX because I drove him crazy and now he is dead because of what I did to him! Why can't you understand it's all my fault!" She yelled at Geo.

"Lily it's not your fault. Eagle died happy because he was doing the one thing that he loved to do," Zazu silently piped in.  
Lily removed her hands from her face to see Zazu staring at her with compassion in his eyes. "Thanks," she stuttered, "Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah that's right I never introduced myself. My name is Zazu Torque," Zazu announced.  
"I don't think that I have to tell you my name," Lily replied.  
Then there was silence throughout the whole room. Lily and Geo were in deep thought while Zazu twisted his head each minute from Lily to Geo trying to figure out what was really going on between the two of them.  
Finally Lily broke the silence. She asked, " Umm...Geo did Eagle die from his sickness or because of his bravery?"

"Both. Huh? You mean that you knew about Eagle's sickness?" Geo asked Lily perplexed.  
"Of course I knew about Eagle's disease. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?"  
"I don't get it. Eagle was successful from keeping it from me until he had an attack in front of me. So how could you have possibly known?" Geo asked again still perplexed.

"Eagle lived with me when he was home and the quarters are small. So it was practically impossible for him to hide anything from me. For a while he did but then he started to cough and soon I found blood. But before I could do anything Eagle left for Cephiro and their was little that I could do. I didn't think..." she started to sob, " that this would kill him. If I knew that would of...killed him then I would at least...of liked a goodbye."  
"Eagle also died because of when he saved Lantis," Geo softly spoke.

"Lantis, I remember him..." Lily thought to herself, "I remember that one summer when I saw him...though he didn't see me.

"Hey Eagle where are you off to?" Lily questioned her brother.

"Oh, well I am going to meet a friend of mine named Lantis," Eagle replied to his little sister patting her head, "Don't worry about me I will be okay."

"Hey do you think that I will ever get to see this Lantis?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. I have one favor to ask of you Lily," Eagle replied.

"What?"

"Do you think that you can hide in my room when he comes over. Even if I do tell him about you...now isn't the right time. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure!" Lily exclaimed to her brother smiling. 

The doorbell slowly rang after Lily had taken refugee in Eagle's room and Eagle answered the door.

" 'Lo Lantis, would you like to come in?" Eagle asked.

"No," was the reply made by Lantis.

Lily tried to peek from behind the closed door but before she could do so she felt herself being pulled to the spiritual world. An aura of someone was searching the house to find if someone other then Eagle was here. That aura was Lantis's. Strange, Lily thought. She had never know anyone else who had strong magical powers that could be used to sense people. Lily then knew that if she was going to save herself from being found then she would have to block her aura out. This was hard to do but Lily knew that this was all that was possible.

Lily once again turned her attention to the outside world and peeked through the door to find an extremely tall man with jet black hair leaving the house with her brother.

"Lantis...I must meet him," Lily whispered to herself.

"Geo I think that it is time for me to get out of this world and move to some place else," Lily said staring at his face.

"Lily are you crazy?" 

"No, I think that it is time for me to go. This place is filled with only bad memories of everyone that I loved dying. Anyway what reason is there for me to stay here. No one knows that I am alive except you two." Lily replied.

"You still have me," Geo softly replied.

Lily walked over to him and hugged him with tears dripping down her cheeks. She softly replied, "Geo I have caused you enough trouble as it is. I need to do this. Geo try and understand."

"But Lily you are to young to go out into the world by yourself."

"No I am not. Aren't I the same age as Zazu? He is old enough to go to the outside world. Geo, I can fight with a sword just as good as Eagle because he taught me everything. It was like he knew that he was going to die early...." Lily trailed off.

"But where will you go?" 

"I want to go to Cephiro to find out about Lantis," Lily stated.

Zazu piped in, "Hey Geo I think that you should let her go. If you don't think that she will be alright then why don't we bring her along with us when we go to Cephiro."

"Well I guess I am out numbered in this decision but Lily if you are unwanted or unneeded in Cephiro then I am afraid that you will have to come back with us. Is it a deal?" Geo asked.

"Sure!" Lily replied as she hugged Geo, "Thanks so much!"

Geo looked down at Lily and thought, "Eagle, I hope you understood what a wonderful and caring sister you really had. Because I do."

*A Note from the Lovely Firefly*- So what did you think? This is going to be a really long adventure telling of Lily's true destiny. But if you all review that it sucks then I will most likely stop this story in it's tracks. So it is you who hold the deciding vote. Bye!


End file.
